The Maple Tree
by Little Caesare
Summary: We got on the last boat headed for the inner rings of our so called city. I stayed with them. They looked shocked and numb, Eren was trying so hard to be strong. Armin somehow got with us, I wasn't paying any attention. He seemed to be panicking over my state. I haven't bothered washing the blood from my body. (REWRITING I messed up the plot I'm sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Hellllooo! This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction! ^_^ so I'm kind of nervous.. Anyways, this is an Attack On Titan fanfic featuring my OC Kaede. I know this first chapter is kinda dark but I wanted to strain the point that this is where it all began.. since after all the very first episode was a lot like this as well. So uh, I don't own Attack On Titan but I do own Kaede. (All rights reserved) But anyways, Enjoy!

My father once told me that this world was meant for something much, much larger than humanity. I had no idea how true it was until the colossal Titan attacked, leaving the smaller ones to devour our people.

I don't know where he disappeared to, my father. But I remember running. Pure chaos surrounded me, blood on the stone walk ways and houses destroyed, burning. People were screaming, just fleeing for their lives without a destination. Their eyes wide and glazed over with fear, staring up at something behind my but I didn't dare turn back.

My lungs burned and my legs were numb but I didn't stop running.. I wasn't caught, that's all that mattered.. right? A building has fallen in front of me, I barely looked up in time before falling into the pile of rubble. Wood. All of it was wood and stone, shattered glass covering over it. I felt the splinters sink into my skin when I attempted to go over it. The wood creaked and I heard the thud of large footsteps behind me. _I need to get out of here._

The smoke was burning in my lungs, the house was on fire. Flames flickered upwards and left their marks on my skin causing my to flinch while I awkwardly stumbled over the remaining wood planks. They creaked and shifted under my weight, one cracking until my feet hit the stone ground yet again. This time, I couldn't resist.

But then I regretted it.

Looking up at the smiling titan above me, his eyes small and his blonde hair suspiciously trimmed just to his jawline. Tall and lanky, but terrifying. "EREN!"

A woman's voice shattered my thoughts, her tone desperate and needy. My eyes flickered down across the stone to a bleeding woman, trapped underneath the rubble. Her pale blue dress was torn up, red seeping into the color. Her messy brown hair that might have been kept in a bun once was now splayed against the ground, her pale skin glowed from the beating sunlight and she reached out for someone. "EREN!"

"Ma'am!"

My feet pressed against the hard warm ground, my knees following afterwards. She looked up at me, her features etched with fear and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "K-Kaede?" She said my name in a whisper and one of her hands found my cheek. I didn't feel the pressure. Her eyes only grew wider, it was then that I realized I was in shock from what was happening. I couldn't feel anything. My mind wasn't processing.

I looked down at myself, and I was coated with blood that wasn't my own.

 _ **"My little Kaede.. do you know what that means?" she asked softly, holding my close to her bosom with her gaze full of love. Her dark brown eyes were what I inherited, those impossibly kind orbs. Her hair was curly, falling loose from it's bun.**_

 _ **The smells surrounding me were honey, damp soil, grass and a gentle breeze from the trees.**_

 _ **Birds chirped quietly over head, and the occasional buzz of a bee. I was fiddling with my necklace, a small little thing she gave my not too long ago. I looked up at her, with our matching eyes and a grin covered my mouth. I was happy.**_

 _ **"No, mum." I said lightly, but the curiosity was set in me. She chuckled lowly and kissed my forehead. "It means Maple Leaf... The maple tree is a strong and stoic tree, it will not fall from storms.. it remains silent, but it protects the creatures who live inside."**_

" _ **Mum.. Can I be a maple tree?" She laughed at that. "No, my darling. Not the tree itself, but you can be strong and protect the people if you want to.. you just have to work harder.. and remember, that there is always something to fight for.. even in the darkest of times.."**_

 _ **I stared up at her with wide eyes. I didn't understand but there was a feeling in my gut that what she just said would change me. Gently, I rested my head against her bosom once more and partly closed my eyes. "I love you, mum."**_

 _ **"I love you too, Kaede.. Your father and I love you very much.. you must remember that.. no matter what happens."**_

 __"Kaede!"

My voice snapped me to reality. Instantly the smell of blood, fear, burning smoke and wood filled my nose. Screams and flames along with the loud bangs from cannons filling my ears. I looked down to her, she was staring up at me with an alarmed face. "..I need to get you out of here..!" My voice barely came over a whisper and I took her arm. "MOM!"

With a quick glance over my shoulder I see a young Eren and Mikasa running towards us. My eyes widen slightly but I turn my head back to the woman. The shadow was beginning to come closer of the Titan. This was bad. This was very bad. The wood pressed it's teeth into my hands when I pushed on it. My little body struggling with the weight. Suddenly another pair of arms were right next to mine, pressing upwards. We were both bleeding. "Mikasa! Grab mom! Kaede! Go push up from the other side!" He ordered instantly.

I did as I was told, the splinters were worse on this side and it was an odder angle, I pulled upwards on the wood, barely getting a budge but I strained my body trying. I couldn't let her die. I couldn't let her die like my own mother died.. my father..

My head tilted backwards and I let out a cry. My arms felt like they were going to be pulled off. The wood was moving.

"No Eren! You need to leave! Run! Leave me!"

"I'm never leaving you Mom!"

 _ **The sky was lit on fire when the colossal titan first attacked, the canons firing wildly and the explosions came in loud bangs. My mother took my hand, jerking me harshly and we ran out of the house, but we didn't get far. Already, shorter titans stalked the city, devouring the people like a feast. We were nothing but cattle.**_

 _ **Fear filled my gut and she was crying out for her husband. For my father. Suddenly a shadow loomed over us, and I looked up only to my horror there being a titan. He stared down at us, no emotion in those eyes, only a burning hunger. My mother screamed loudly, I looked up just in time to see her shove me roughly into the cellar, my back landed with a hard slam and my head bounced off of the floor. Disoriented, my arms dragged me to the darkest corner and I brought my legs to my chest. I was afraid. Terrified.**_

 _ **Tears fell from my cheeks but I didn't dare make a sound. My dark brown eyes could only stare at the cellar's entrance. Where is.. Mum?**_

 _ **I didn't know what happened. One minute I was in the cellar the next moment I was holding onto my mothers body. Her blood gushed out and I held her close. She wasn't dead. But I didn't dare look at her lower body. Bit in two.**_

 _ **Her blood soaked my skin and my clothes. Her eyes glazed over as she finally died. I was screaming for her to wake up but I didn't even recognize my own voice. Shock was pulsing through my veins. There was another scream to my right. Another titan.**_

 _ **Silence fell over me, cupping her hair in my hand, I laid her down gently. Her features were etched in pain, but the muscles were relaxing. She looked peaceful. Surrounded by her own blood. It was then I ran from her, from my dead mother and from the titan. In shock, drenched.**_

The next few moments were blurry to me. Titan.. Blonde man.. Eren.. All I remember is having my hand held in an iron grip from the tall blonde man as he ran. Mikasa under one arm, struggling her heart out and Eren screaming over his shoulder. Tears fell from both of their eyes and I looked back. Erens mother...

Tears welled in my own eyes but I didn't feel it. The others were thrashing as though this man planned to put them in a wood chipper. Yet I was quiet and numb. Never would I recover from this. That spark of childish innocence that used to be in my eye... faded. It was dead. Twice I had to witness a death. They only had to once.

We got on the last boat headed for the inner rings of our so called city. I stayed with them. They looked shocked and numb, Eren was trying so hard to be strong. Armin somehow got with us, I wasn't paying any attention. He seemed to be panicking over my state. I haven't bothered washing the blood from my body.

They all stayed with me at my Uncle's home. He was an engineer. One of the more respected ones. They had a doctor take a look at all of us, sure enough, I was in shock. But they had to do something horrible to me after that. There was a gash on my arm, already infected. Deep enough all the way to my bone.

When I woke up, my right arm was gone. Wrapped up, and held close to my body. I didn't react. How could I? This only added to the shock. The other children were next to me, their eyes wide and scared. I understood. Yet I shot them a smile anyways and laid my head back down on the pillows.

"..Eren." I whispered, turning to look at him. His body stiffened. Large grey eyes watching me intensely. Mikasa took my left hand in her own, her lips pressing in a thin line. "..I will join you. In the scout regiment." His eyes widened. "K-Kaede..." He breathed.

"You can't.. you're arm is.." "I know, Eren." I pulled myself up slightly, a sitting position. My light brown skin was illuminated by the gold rays of the sun through the blinds of the window. Yet my eyes remained locked with his. "They're making me a new arm.. I need to go with you.. For what they did... Did to you, what they did to me.."

He stared for a long while, Mikasa's grip increased. I must have looked... washed up, to say the least. Long brown hair tangled and messy. They washed the blood from my body but that didn't leave the hollow look in my eyes. I looked numb, tired. With no arm. Wrapped in bandages.

Either way, he slowly smiled. "..I knew you could do it. Kaede.." I mirrored his mouth, and for the first time, the icy numbness faded slightly from my soul. A fire replaced it.

This is what I was meant to do.

Kill all the damn titans of this world, for killing so many humans.

And if I went down, I'd take every last damn one of them with me straight to hell.

I swear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter, but that's fine. Hopefully someone is reading this ^_^ and if not, I'm just having fun writing it. Also.. spoiler but I needed to warn you, if you have a problem with homosexual relationships, than this isn't the story for you. So anyways, this chapter is less gory and dark for you, and as always I do not own Attack On Titan, but I do own Kaede.

–

Sunlight streamed in through the window, highlighting all the little pieces of dust gleaming in it's path. Yet I only stared at it mutely. My arm hurt. Soon my gaze shifted to the figure next to me. A beautiful blonde haired woman laid there, still asleep. Anna always looked less.. pissed off when she was asleep.

My gaze stayed on her for a long while, but my mind went elsewhere. It's been years since the attack. Since I lost my mother, since I lost my arm. Something snapped in me that day, whether that was good or bad was up for debate, but I was better now. Better than almost everyone else. Things came naturally to me, killing Titans came naturally. In a way, I was similar to Mikasa, but maybe not as.. overpowering.

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, her features shifting to a relaxed and mildly bored look. She looked sleepy, her blonde hair splayed out from under her. "..Hi." I greeted. "What are you staring at?" She asked, her voice mumbling. A slow smile crept over my lips. "You."

She rolled her eyes, and I sat up in the bed, turned sideways so I was looming over her, but not entirely. She watched me, only tucking her head into the crook of her arm a little bit more. My hand found her shoulder, and I kissed her cheek gently.

If there was love in this relationship, we both had an incredibly hard time showing it.

"We should probably get up.." My voice came out as a mutter, I didn't want to get up. But my arm hurt. And it was quiet. Which meant that no one else was up yet. She groaned next to me, but slowly came up into a sitting position anyways. I grunt in agreement, kissing her cheek again before standing up. Why is it every time she comes into my room, I always turn out to be the naked one? Doesn't matter.

Her eyes were on me, I could feel it. My shoulders rolled, getting some unfriendly pops as they did so. Scars. Scars crossed my skin, according to the mirror. From the canon fire, during the fight with the titans not too long ago. Damn idiots fired at the Titan, not even realizing I was there. Some burns crossed my skin, some shrapnel digging into my flesh. It looked like claw marks, in truth. My arm really, really hurt.

A deep ache radiating in my shoulder. My body was still adjusting, it couldn't really get over the fact that the old limb was gone. I pressed my thumb into the joint, massaging it lightly, trying to get it to lessen it's anger issues. Boots stomped lightly behind me, and Anna was there, next to me.

Her eyes always gave away to what she felt. And her eyes were focused on my arm, a bit of grim sadness in those gray orbs. When my hand slipped away she looked up to me.

 _ **They stared in shock as the doctor slowly undid the bandages. I would have cried. But no sadness was in me. It was like waiting for a present you'd regret to be opened. Little by little, the bandage fell to the floor until my stump was revealed. Bitterness filled my throat.**_

 _ **This time, I had to look away.**_

 _ **The doctor gave me a grim look, knowing how I felt. "We're going to have to do a procedure... In order to connect the arm to your body. You won't feel a thing.." He promised.**_

 _ **Damn liar.**_

 _ **When I finally woke up, it was groggy. Three friends surrounding me, all looking worried and scared. Why? My vision was blurry, and it was annoying me. A hand brushed my face, and I tensed. This was my hand. But it wasn't.**_

 _ **Brown orbs flickered to it, metal hand. Metal arm hand. Well.**_

 _ **It could have been worse.**_

 _ **It worked perfectly. Just like my old one. It even looked like a human arm. Just... robotic. Prosthetic. It clenched in a tight grip when I wanted it to, not a flimsy one you could easily escape from.**_

 _ **Eren stared at me, I could feel his eyes boring into my head. My own brown orbs went up to meet his, and his body tensed slightly. "Are... You alright Kaede?" He asked slowly, nervous. I didn't respond. No, I wasn't alright. How could I be alright? I lost everything I held dear, and now I lost an arm. Replaced with a fake one. I wasn't alright. But..**_

 _ **"I'm fine. Thanks." I mutter, regardless. The doctor came into the room. Mikasa suddenly latching on to my real hand. Her grip tight, her shoulders tensed. She didn't want to leave. I watched as her lips pressed in a thin line, but the doctor shooed her out anyways.**_

 _ **He looked down at me, a little surprised at how well I was taking it. "..It shouldn't hurt at all. It'll let you know if you injured it, but other than that there shouldn't be any aching or random sparks or pain. You'll be perfectly fine. You're lucky." He told me.**_

 __"I'm fine, it just aches a little." I told her, which seemed to work. She nodded, coming closer to my body and stood on her toes. Planting a little kiss on my lips. "I have to go." She said quietly. My lips pressed in a thin line. I didn't want her to go. "Alright." Before she could get away, my hands slip around her waist and pull her close. I could have sworn she chuckled before we kissed one more time. Then she left me.

My eyes hit the mirror. I looked like a survivor of the apocalypse. Damn. Quickly I got dressed, buttoning up the shirt. Pulling up the pants, the belt, the boots. The uniform.

I glanced in the mirror again. My hair was short, A little shaggier than a buzzcut. Long hair got in the way, it was annoying. Granted, this look made me seem like a guy. That's when my eyes flicked downwards slightly. Except for the tits.

I push away the desk, only succeeding in pushing myself away, which is what I planned. The door opened thanks to a quick flick of the wrist and I was out in the hall. Time for breakfast.

Nobody was there when I arrived, except for Anna, who seemed less uptight after our little get-together. I stole a coffee, no sugar and no cream. Just black was an acquired taste but that didn't bother me. This was my time to unwind before the madness began.

To my surprise, it didn't come until later than usual. Instead, Reiner was the next one up. One eye closed and roughing up his short blonde hair. He looked like he had a rough night. He waved a greeting anyways, and we both returned it lazily. He chose the spot next to me instead of Anna, once again surprising me.

"Hey, Kaede." He muttered, ordering his breakfast. "Hey." His eyes glanced at me, trusting. We were pretty close friends. I always thought he was a little too knight-in-shining-armor type, but at the same time he was always level-headed.

He leaned backwards, and I leaned forwards. "So.. Do you mind telling me what that was about? In the fight?" I blinked at him slowly. "..Nope." I answered slowly. He shrugged it off, but still kept his stern gaze on me. "..See something you like, Reiner?" His body instantly tensed up, a blush going over his cheeks. "Very funny, Kaede." A bitter smile went over my lips. "I know."

–

Just a simple little chapter this time, but at the same time it gives some pretty nice status on relationships and such. Next time I'll make the chapter more interesting :) let me know if you have any suggestions for what could happen in the story, or just a note on something you like.. It'd be a big help! So, bye bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter 3 redone! This one should be more with the plot (Finally) I just had to get my head straight. Once again, if you see anything I did wrong or have any suggestions.. I'd greatly appreciate the feedback. SO! TO VICTORY! (I don't own Attack On Titan ect. But Kaede is mine.)

It felt like I was a mix between a graduate and a student. I've already been in combat with Titans when they were low on men, they offered Mikasa the point as well, but she denied. Yet now here we were, standing on the baking ground in rest position. I guess I was just an exeption. Going on with training.. as usual.

Our eyes were locked forward, grim looks on our faces. The Sargent stalked up on Armin, poor boy. I didn't listen to the voices. The rough one of the sargent and the high pitched tone of my friend.

"That's great to hear! We'll feed you to the Titans!" He yelled loudly. I tensed.

 _ **Her blood gushed out and I held her close. She wasn't dead. But I didn't dare look at her lower body. Bit in two.**_

 __I had to blink, tilting my head down. I didn't want to think of that anymore. He ignored those of us that went through hell. "ABOUT FACE!" So I turn, now facing Eren. Annie at my side. I guess we didn't have the sparkle in our eye that those who were lucky enough not to know did. Yet, the Sargent stopped in front of me. Looking me over wearily.

I would have smiled if I didn't know that it'd make him beat me into the ground.

His eyes flickered to my arm, his own orbs softening slightly. "YOU THERE!" _Dammit._ My hand went to my chest regardless, eyes narrowing. "SIR!" "WHO ARE YOU?" "KAEDE, SIR!" "YOU HAVE A LAST NAME?!" "NO, SIR!" "WHY NOT?!" "I GAVE IT UP, SIR!" That made him pause, but it was true. Not like I had any real family anymore. "What makes you think you'd be helpful with that bum arm of yours?" My eyes snapped up to his. I felt those that knew me stiffen. My arm was a sensitive subject.

"SIR! MY ARM HAD TO BE TAKEN OFF FROM A WOUND GIVEN TO ME BY A TITAN SIR! BUT THIS ARM IS JUST AS GOOD AS YOURS SIR!" "OH REALLY?!" His breath smelled really, really bad. _Can you move on already?_ None the less he bared his teeth at me, I knew he saw what I had in my eyes. He knew I went through hell already. _What point are you making.._

"WHAT IS YOUR GOAL, GIRL?" That made me pause. "To do whatever I damn well have to, to ensure that humanity survives.." I said quietly, my voice bordering on threatening. He stiffened, nodding lightly. His face came closer to me, seeming to stare into my soul before he moved on, not giving me a second glance. Eren stared at me for a while before staring ahead once more.

"-I WANT TO JOIN THE MILITARY POLICE AND LIVE IN THE INTERIOR!" My eyes snapped sideways, as did Erens. My brown orbs narrowed. _Disgusting._ I made note of his name. Jean. When the Sargent headbutted him and Jean fell to the ground, I couldn't help the smirk that went over my lips. He was afraid of the Titans. He had every right to be. But that was no reason to become that selfish.

When Conny Springer got the salute wrong, I nearly burst into laughter. _Something so simple.._ A faint giggle went through my lips and those dark gray orbs instantly snapped to mine. But I didn't cower in fear. Instead, I brought my head up a little more, chin jutting out, daring him to come after me. That was when I realized that many other eyes were on me as well. Wide eyes. Shocked eyes.

 _...Guess these guys wouldn't stand up to him._

Then.

Potato girl.

Oh god.

Five hours later, we watched her run. She was still going. In all honesty, I was impressed. The sunset streamed down on us golden. I leaned on the railing of the bunker, Conny speaking somewhere over to my left. Eren standing close by. _Sasha._ I noted, she was something. A wagon went up the hill slowly, the dropouts. How sad.

Eren seemed more aggravated over it than I was, either way, I listened to him. Eren always had a way of understanding things, seeing them in a different light than most people.

"That's just how it is, if you can't cut it here, you have to leave."

My eyes darted sideways to him. But his large gray orbs were planted firmly on the wagon.

"I can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull plants again..."

"Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything about where you're from."

I snapped upwards, standing next to Eren which seemed to make some people weary. But I was just here for support, I could see his muscles tense as he remembered.

"I'm from Shiganshina, same as them." He said happily, planting his arms around me and Armin. I smiled down at him, which he returned before giving the same to the smaller male next to him.

"Oh.. That means.. You were there, that day, weren't you?"

My eyes snapped down to the others, and instantly I pulled from Eren's grasp. The men stepped back slightly, their eyes growing wider. A cool breeze dusted over us, and the sun illuminated half my face. My brown eyes turning slightly gold from the reflection. "Yes... We were there.. and we'd rather not-" "It's okay, Kaede." Eren pressed a hand against my back, smiling up at me. My body tensed.

 _I'd rather not remember it._

Later we were in the dining hall. A faint lantern covering the tent. They all kept their eyes on us, I terrified any who asked about the colossal Titan. I didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember. "..Oi." I heard a voice behind me, and I turned to see a group of the other recruits I didn't pay attention to. "What?" "You have a lot of nerve, standing up to the Sargent like that.." One of them said, I just rolled my eyes. "You're a coward for not standing up." They flinched a little, looking surprised.

"..Hey, weren't you part of the Siganshina district? Did you see what happened?" "..More than I'd like to remember." I muttered roughly.

"Did you see the colossal titan?" "Yes." Instantly they were surrounding the table. Asking me question after question. As though my previous threats didn't exist. My jaw clenched, eyes narrowed and I stood up from my slouched position on the table. They backed up a little.

"Listen. I held my mother as she bled out from being bit in half, my father abandoned me. I was soaked in her blood as I ran, and I had to watch Eren's mother die as well. Then I had to loose my damn arm, so if you don't mind, I'd really rather not remember it." I hissed, they paled. Looking ashamed. Serves them damn straight.

That's when I left the tent. I needed some air.

This was going to be rough training.


End file.
